


only you can make me whole

by butteredbandits



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP, Power Dynamics, sex to cope, work relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredbandits/pseuds/butteredbandits
Summary: Reno turns the lock, his body responding to just the sound of it. This is a practiced ritual and he needs it after the mission he's had. After the jaws of death so nearly closed around him.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	only you can make me whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixeled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/gifts).



> Title from the song Aphrodisiac by IAMX.

It's two am. Rain is pouring down on Midgar in sheets. Reno can feel the adrenaline starting to wear off as he flips the switches to turn the helicopter off. The helicopter has been shot to hell but it just managed to get him and his payload home. He tucks the blood-spattered box of documents under his suit jacket and staggers out of the pilot's seat, out into the pouring rain that soaks him to the bone immediately.

He crosses the heli-pad to the doors of Shinra-HQ unhurried, lets the freezing rain bite into his skin and remind him that he's alive. He's shivering by the time he gets inside and doesn't fucking care, just wants to complete his mission. To see that look on his leader's face that gives him purpose, a reason to keep fighting even when he's half-dead.

The door to Tseng's office is opened a crack. Reno steps in and pauses there in the doorway. Tseng is at his desk, pen flying across documents. Reno holds out the package when Tseng looks up, gives him an appraising gaze, one delicate brow arched just a fraction of a centimeter. Reno knows he looks like something chewed him up and spit him out.

“Lock the door.” Tseng says, in that voice that orders Reno to pull the trigger, eliminate the target, get on his knees, to come on demand.

Reno turns the lock, his body responding to just the sound of it. This is a practiced ritual and he _needs_ it after the mission he's had. After the jaws of death so nearly closed around him.  
  
He walks to stand in front of Tseng's desk, sets the package down. He's got no quips about the mission this time, no humor left in him. Reno waits, watches with his breath caught in his throat as Tseng pulls the box across the desk and examines the contents. Reno counts the seconds.  
  
Tseng nods and looks up at him. Three hundred twenty seven seconds. There's that look of approval that makes Reno's knees go weak, makes him want to do anything to see it.

“Everything is here.” Tseng says, stands up from his desk in a smooth motion then walks around to stand in front of him.

Reno breathes again as Tseng's hand closes around his jaw, turns his bruised face left then right. He shivers as Tseng's thumb traces over the cut on his lip. He can feel the blood flow south, he's hard from just the one touch already. He tries to keep his hands from shaking, he's aching for the next part.

“Strip.” Tseng orders, a dark look in his eyes.

Reno unbuttons his shirt, slips out of his bloodied, rain soaked clothes. Goosebumps erupt across his skin as he exposes himself to Tseng. He knows he's covered in bruises and scrapes, watches Tseng's eyes roam across his skin. He can see the nearly imperceptible downwards quirk of Tseng's lips as he assesses the damage.

“You were reckless.” Tseng runs a finger across the dark bruise blooming along the right side of his rib cage, makes a small noise of disappointment.  
  
Reno hisses in a sharp breath, it hurts yet the touch makes him burn with need. Tseng's fingers inspect the worst of the wounds until Reno is panting with desperation.

“You like this pain.” Tseng says idly as he pushes his thumb against a tender spot on Reno's hip.

Reno moans, looks at Tseng through lidded eyes. He wants more, but knows that he's in no position to ask so he waits.

“Kneel.” Tseng orders and Reno does as he's told, bare knees rubbing into the rough carpet.  
  
Reno's mouth waters as Tseng unbuttons his pants, pulls his cock out and presents it to him. Tseng puts a hand on the back of his head, draws him forward. Reno sucks him in to his mouth, savors the weight of his cock, the taste of his skin. Tseng's hand gripping his hair makes the moment perfect as he sucks his cock to full hardness.

Tseng's breathing quickens and Reno thrills at the salty taste of precome against his tongue. He relaxes his throat, takes the full length of him down and moans as Tseng's hips bump forward, making him gag. He makes himself stay in place, buries his nose in the soft mound of Tseng's black pubic hair until Tseng pulls him back by his ponytail with a pleased groan.

Reno licks his lips, tastes the blood dripping from the cut on his lip and can't help a sardonic grin. Tseng doesn't like it when he picks fights, gets roughed up on missions. Reno knows its because Tseng wants to be the one to inflict those marks, the pain and the pleasure of it.  
  
Tseng hauls him up by his hair and Reno groans as he's pushed against the front of the desk.  
  
“Arms straight.” Tseng orders, uses his foot to spread Reno's legs further apart.

Reno straightens his arms, watches Tseng walk back to the other side of his desk to retrieve the small bottle of lube he keeps there. He stays still, entire body burning up with desire in a way that makes him want to beg for Tseng to hurry it the fuck up. Instead he waits, watches the way Tseng's eyes roam over him, he tries to discern the carefully buried emotions hiding behind those dark pupils.  
  
Finally Tseng returns to standing behind him and slips two lubed fingers against his ass. Reno moans, lets his head fall forward as Tseng stretches him out. He nearly sobs when his prostate is rubbed and he has to fight to keep his arms straight. He finally falters at a third finger and he cries our as he's punished with a hard spank to his ass. Reno jerks back into position with a gasp, the motion making Tseng's fingers slide deeper inside of him, pleasure burning so hot in his stomach Reno thinks he could come right then.  
  
“Please...” Reno begs, hands shaking as he holds himself up. “I need it...”  
  
Tseng's hand moves to grip his right hip and Reno has to bite back on loud moan as he feels the blunt tip of Tseng's cock press into him. The ache of it stretching him out makes his legs weak, his head spin. He's not given any time to adjust as Tseng starts rocking his hips back and forth immediately, dragging gasps and moans out of Reno's throat.

Papers and pens slide off of Tseng's desk. Reno counts Tseng's thrusts, wonders what number Tseng will end him on tonight. His mind goes hazy and he loses count the moment Tseng grabs his cock in a firm fist and jerks him off.  
  
“Come for me Reno.” Tseng's voice is ragged between his pants and Reno gasps as his body obeys. He spills his load across Tseng's hand, down his thighs.

Tseng follows him moments after, groaning quietly as he thrusts his hips forward hard for the last time, filling Reno up with his wet heat. Reno finally slumps forward on his arms and breaks into a fit of mad laughter as the endorphins hit his brain and turn every ache and pain in his body to a dull, pleasurable throb.

“Clean up.” Tseng says tersely, tucks himself back into his pants before he goes to pick up the few things that fell off his desk.

“Yes Boss.” Reno says, starting to feel like himself again.

Reno wipes himself off with the tissues from Tseng's desk and redresses in his cold clothes. He retrieves his damp pack of smokes and slides one between his lips as he heads for the door.

“Stop by medical.” Tseng says just as Reno passes the door. “I have another mission for you, tomorrow.”

“Will do, yo.” Reno replies and feels the anticipation thrill through him all over again.


End file.
